saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanamichi Michiru
Hanamichi Michiru is a Sunagakure no Sato Jounin/Eidolon Appearance Michiru has short brown hair, the cut can have her mistaken for man at first glance. Her body is slender, she lacks muscle tone making her body rather dainty. She has an overall lack of fat, but some minor traces from not being active are starting to show on her legs and rear. Her lack of muscle also stems from her not exercising like most, yet she burns enough calories while on patrol to keep from gaining weight. While she may have a great figure she happens to be lacking a little in some places in the eyes of some men. Her body is heavily tanned adding an exotic touch to her visual appeal. Tribal tattoos on her shoulders, upper arms, and on her back between her shoulder blades. These tattoos hold no meaning or use, they're purely body art. There is one on her right shoulder that is a recognizable spiral used by ANBU. She wears a rather revealing black dress with high slits on the sides. The dress is also strapless, making it highlight some features of her upper body in the right way. She usually couples this with thigh high black stockings and her sandals. She wears a white coat over this when on duty, a supply belt draped diagonally across her chest. Personality Given her time spent in Sunagakure's ANBU, Michiru projects a calm, stoic demeanor in stressful situations. That means battles are fought with precision and skill one would expect from a former ANBU squad leader. While she has a talented head on her shoulders, she's been out of ANBU a year and the number of missions coming her way has tended to decrease greatly, causing her to grow bored enough to take up reading, one of her favorite hobbies it would turn out. Sadly she took a liking to romance novels and has fantasies about a man coming to her rescue on a white horse, then taking her off into the sunset to live happily ever after. Of course it still doesn't help that she's started to develop an overactive imagination that often influences her train of thought at times, often going to a naughty place causing her to brand people perverts even if they had no intention of implying whatever misunderstanding her mind fabricates. Her hobby of reading is not limited to just romance however, her apartment being filled with literal stacks of books in the living room. Books on anatomy, medicine, mechanical design, history, and many other subjects. However this isn't the only room that is in shambles from her interests. Her apartment having two bedrooms, one for her to sleep in while the other was converted into a work space that holds various pieces parts involved in creating puppets. Her residence being one big death trap should a fire get started. Due to lacking the strict living conditions and rapid deployment of being a part of ANBU, her dwelling mentality has had a drastic change from neat and tidy to sloppy and unorganized. While she may be a bit unruly at home, her attitude to those around her is rather friendly if not a bit talkative. Thanks to her romance novels she also has had a longing to find a person to have a relationship with, which of course is rather difficult for her to come across as she had little to no contact with people outside of ANBU and she knew her old squad wouldn't approve of her new personality. In fact most people wouldn't believe she was an ANBU squad leader till they saw her in action during a mission or while performing a serious duty or task. History Born to rather skilled Sunagakure shinobi, Michiru's time as a baby was more like a game of hot potato after her mothers maternity leave was finished. While she was in the care of her mother, her father would be working at the village's hospital. When her mother would go on a mission she'd be passed off to her father, the two parents tossing the child back and forth. This continued for the next few years as she grew up eventually being able to start walking and talking. Michiru's youth during the academy was spent learning as per usual, but at home she often probed her parents personal collection of books, namely her fathers. While her mother was a great shinobi skilled in the use of many techniques of her own design, Michiru opted instead to take interest in her fathers craft and began dabbling in medical techniques, often having to read and compare several books at once to fully understand what each one was saying. It didn't take her father long to notice his daughter was attempting to understand anatomy and medicine, his own tutelage coming into play as he began making things more clear for her as she began to practice these techniques. Eventually Michiru abandoned learning other techniques save for the basics as her focus on being a medical ninja guided her through the academy. Michiru was quickly brought up to be one of the top three students in her class as she continued her studies. It wasn't long until she had a firm grasp on medical techniques and was on her way to becoming a Genin. Michiru's skills in healing were top notch for someone her age but while training with her father one day she noticed something, she had neglected to learn any real offensive ninjutsu and never really trained herself to be physically strong. It was then that she realized she would be useless to others in terms of fighting and began to sulk despite her fathers words of encouragement. While walking home from the academy after a few days of sulking and neglecting her training she came across a rather scrawny Jounin, bumping into him on accident since her gaze was fixed to the ground beneath her. Quickly apologizing she looked at the Jounin and asked if he was ill. The Jounin scoffed at her comment and stated the girl was observant as he pulled a large object off his back and told her about the illness that he had inflicted upon himself by not treating the poisons he created with proper care and respect. When Michiru inquired further he unwrapped the object and stated he was a puppet using shinobi, having never been skilled at fighting up close and terrible at mastering ninjutsu, the sickly Jounin stated her opted to let another do the fighting in his stead while he strategically fought from the shadows. The girl quickly smiled as she asked the man a million questions, book references, scrolls containing basic training techniques, and most importantly if he'd train her. The Jounin raised an eyebrow at the girl before him as he questioned her sudden desire to learn about puppets. Michiru answered him honestly, having neglected her training in ninjutsu and taijutsu for so long she had nothing to offer when she became a Genin. The shinobi listened to her story as she had listened to his, when she finished he merely patted her on the head and told her that he couldn't take her on as his pupil. This caused her heart to sink for a brief moment before he chipped in about how academy student had to graduate to Genin before they would be given a master. Michiru almost hugged the man but he said he had to get going, a mission was waiting for him. Before leaving he left his name, Jidai Shoji. Remembering his name Michiru took off her aim to become a ninja revived as she searched for books and scrolls pertaining to the Kugutsu method of fighting. The next couple of months leading to the final tests she'd take were spent studying anything and everything about puppets. When the day came that she was promoted to becoming a Genin, Shoji was waiting for her. His first task for her as his pupil was to build a puppet she could use. With all her studies, she was finished quicker than expected, even the launching systems were assembled properly on the first try. Her time with Shoji over the next few years was not only spent learning about puppets but also undertaking missions, even preparing herself for the Chuunin exams. However Shoji paid a visit to Michiru's house one night, a meeting with her parents in the works while she slept. Michiru's growth and capacity to learn easily meet up to standards sought by ANBU. While ANBU cared little for rank, they would value Michiru's medical insight and blossoming Kugutsu skills. It wasn't long before she was taken by ANBU to be inducted into their training programs. The young girl confused by the rapid events happening around her as she was instructed to abandon her name and former life while being a member in ANBU, her past being a way for people to target her in the future. Eventually Shoji appeared before her again, despite his sickly appearance at current he was once a member of Sunagakure's ANBU. Stating that her skills would be better applied to the group she was being inducted into, Shoji went on to convince her that she would be able to prove her worth by becoming a member of ANBU. Hesitant at first, Michiru eventually agreed and was given a mask. This mask having a design that resembled a frog as she was placed within the Kawazu group of ANBU, much to her relief. During her training regime she quickly displayed her ability to utilize medical jutsu to cure wounds as well as inflict them jutsu like Chakra Scalpel. Eventually she was instructed in poisons, learning how to cure and identify some of the more basic or common ones used by shinobi. Eventually she was also instructed on how to concoct poisons, but surprised her trainers by presenting results quicker than expected, having studied them off and on while training with Shoji. During her training she also received taijutsu training and was taught how to use the Ninjato used by all ANBU. Eventually she was granted her equipment and given the spiral tattoo ANBU members wore on their arms like a badge. The young girl of 15 now a member of ANBU. However as she undertook missions with her comrades it became clear she would need to be advanced through the ninja ranks should she be needed for a more public mission such as escorting the Kage or protecting VIPS disliked ANBU and would feel insulted with a genin guarding them. As such they granted her a codename and sent her to take the Chuunin Exams, her codename being Kajika. The Chuunin exams were nothing to "Kajika" as she easily passed the first test without so much as trying. Kajika was merely one of the twenty one genin to pass the test which led to some elimination rounds. While the second test was usually not necessary, they always planned for one in case too many genin passed the first exam. This year they had several ANBU line the walls of the arena as criminals were used against the genin. Some more dangerous than the others as they dispatched several genin without batting an eye. Kajika used her puppet skills during this round of the exam, easily dispatching the lowly criminal that would have killed her if she hadn't been taken into ANBU and trained to fight. While she could have beaten him without the puppet, she had to show the measure of her skills and her ability to control her chakra as well as showcase a knowledge of poisons by paralyzing the man and than killing him. All in all a drawn out and needless performance to show the judges she knew what she was doing. Of course they could tell by just the look in her eyes and from her posture, she wasn't just some genin. During the finals she felt the need to draw out the fights was unnecessary and disabled all her opponents, cutting their hamstring with Chakra scalpels and threatening to paralyze them for life if they didn't surrender. Her last opponent felt she was bluffing, she proved her point by destroying his dominant hand, causing irreversible damage to the bones and muscle tissue that would stay with him for the rest of his life. Needless to say the genin gave up after that as she began to move to paralyze him fully. With all that was said and done, Kajika became the only Chuunin that year. After completion of the Chuunin Exams, Kajika was placed back into her duties as ANBU. Eventually told to take the Jounin exams, Kajika was presented with the exam. A specialized combat mission and a situational exam. The mission presented to her was to single handedly bring down a pair of missing-nin and their henchmen, she'd either pass or fail. The mission was observed by other ANBU members who had never worked directly with her as they could appraise appraise her skills with a certain degree of scrutiny. Deciding the best way to remove the majority of henchmen from the picture without alerting the missing-nin, Kajika quickly dispatched them with poison, offering it in bottles of booze while wearing a disguise to look like one of the women that were reported to travel in and out of their hideout every other week. After they were all paralyzed she then proceeded to cut the arteries in their necks using Chakra scalpel, killing them silently. A few moments of placing booze and spilling some, the scene looked like the men had partied too hard and merely passed out. Of course by the time any realized they were dead, her mission would be accomplished. Moving out, Kajika presented the same offering to the missing-nin. One was absent mindedly going over plans for a heist or raid of some kind while the other took the drink offered to him. The absent minded one didn't even notice the drink or the young woman in the room until the loud clattering of his partner made him look up. Seeing the cup and looking at Kajika he drew a pair of short swords and charged the ANBU. Hurling the tray at the runaway shinobi she quickly moved her hands in a few quick motions, her puppet bursting through the shoji paper walls and impaling the missing-nin then killing the other one before the paralyzing poison could wear off. Her puppet removed the two mens heads as she placed them in sack as proof of her success. It was when the sound of a man screaming drew her attention that she knew the other henchmen would come running to kill her. Donning her ANBU mask she used her puppet to dispatch the remaining lackeys that served the missing-nin. After the last thug slumped to the ground the observing ANBU emerged, taking the sack of heads belonging to the missing-nin from her and verifying the kill before escorting her back to the village. The first part of her exam was completed, while she felt the missing-nin too easily given the rank they were said to be she pushed it out of her mind and prepared for the second half of the test. Kajika was presented with a scenario. The scenario placed valuable village assets in danger and Kajika and a team of Jounin were being sent to rescue them. The only obstacle was a shinobi that could not only absorb elemental jutsu, but use them to fuel his own chakra. The concept was a bit out there that shinobi could absorb all elemental jutsu, but it was part of the test. The overall design was a no win scenario. The rogue shinobi would simply kill the asset if they fled or would kill them if they tried to rescue them, the rogue being almost impossible to kill without dying. Kajika had taken a moment to consider the multiple outcomes, informing the examiners that the scenario was futile, the result would either kill the rescuers or the hostages. Kajika had seen the flaw of the scenario which was required in order to pass, her advancement to Jounin complete. With the achieving of Jounin rank and her years of service, Kajika was granted her own team and became a Buntaichou(Squad Leader). While most assume it would be vastly different from being just another ANBU member, it wasn't. Kajika had always held her own Buntaichou by the ear and given him advance, even passing out orders as they came to rely on her. The only difference for Kajika was that her cloak became white. The young woman would become 19 that same year, marking her rise to woman hood. While being a Squad Leader Kajika lead several missions like those she had performed as a regular member of ANBU, often finding no real difference. Eventually Kajika was summoned before the Kazekage. Her devotion to the village and skill with puppets made her a candidate for the Eidolons. The Kage called her by her real name, something she hadn't heard since she was just coming out of the academy. Michiru removed her mask as she stared at the Kage, the offering a position outside of ANBU meant many things to her. A chance to take back some of her old life, a chance to see her parents again, a chance to protect the village rather than skulk about as a member of a faceless army of shinobi. Michiru excepted the offer, having spent 2 more years as a squad leader felt no different to her. She felt a change was in order. Accepting the offer to become an Eidolon, Kajika was cast aside and Michiru came back into the light. Visiting her parents for the first time in years, she had a tearful reunion with them much to her surprise as she had trained to keep her emotions back. Her time in the Eidolons over the next year was spent patrolling Sunagakure for the most part. Surprised by the increase in free time she began to read again, but this time it was stories and not studies. Romance novels began to pile up in her apartment along with other books mentioned above, her spare bedroom becoming a workshop as her discipline from her time in ANBU started to slip away little by little. That doesn't stop her from still maintaining her skills as a shinobi however. Abilities Michiru's skills primarily cover two things: Kugutsu and Iijutsu. Having been a Kawazu ANBU, she has a large amount of medical knowledge stored inside her head, allowing her to perform medical jutsu or examinations as needed. This makes her a valuable assest to any team as a field medic. Her abilities with Kugutsu are also something to be taken into account as she has a large amount of knowledge pertaining to puppetery. Using her medical knowledge she has also devised her own poisons to be used by her puppets. Quotes Place memorable quotes that your character has said here.